Cambiando un Corazón
by Cachestownn
Summary: Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los Cielos dieran otra oportunidad a Valentine Morgenstern? ¿Y si es un submundo? ¡Averigualo aquí! Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos". HISTORIA RE-SUBIDA, aclaración en mi perfil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes son de Cassandra Claire. Solo la trama me pertenece.**

 **Cambiando un Corazón**

 **Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los Cielos dieran otra oportunidad a Valentine Morgenstern? ¿Y si esta vez fuera un submundo? ¡Todo eso y más averígualo aquí!** _ **Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos".**_

 **Valentine POV**

Me encontraba contemplando con admiración al Ángel que emergía del lago, Raziel, aquel que había dado su sangre para empezar nuestra gloriosa raza.

Nada a mi alrededor me importaba más que observar su presencia. Todo por lo que había luchado, estaba aquí. Acababa de matar a mi hijo, mi Jonathan.

Y todo valía la pena. En presencia del angel podía asegurar que el fin justifica los medios. Creí insulsamente, que se parecería a Ithuriel, aquel ángel que había tenido en cautiverio, pero ninguno podía compararse con Raziel pensé. Aquel ángel no era más que una copia mal hecha de éste.

Mis manos se aflojaron a mis costados sin poder contenerlas y balbucee: - Raziel.

El ángel continuó elevándose de entre el lago, como si éste sólo fuera una cubierta a su majestuosidad, primero emergió su cabeza, el cabello le caía ondeante como una cadena de oro y plata. Luego logré ver sus hombros, blancos como la piedra. Junto con su torso completamente marcado con runas al igual que todos nosotros, pero sus runas _¡Oh gloriosas_! Pensé, eran doradas y se movían con una fluidez infinita a los largo de su blanca piel, como chispas saltando del fuego.

Me dolían los ojos de contemplarlo, pero no podía apartar mi vista de aquel ser.

Raziel mientras se elevaba replegó imponentemente sus alas sobre el lago, éstas eran de oro, cada una de sus plumas lucía un dorado distinto a la vista.

Poseía una belleza aterradora. Sus pies descansaban, blancos y descalzos, sobre la superficie del lado, que agitaba sus aguas con pequeñas ondas de movimiento. En una mano posaba la Espada y en la otra la Copa, ambas estaban empapadas por el agua, mientras que Él estaba sin rastro de humedad alguna, como sus alas. Su rostro bello e inhumano posaba su mirada fijamente en mi persona, me sentí imponente, de entre todos los Nephilim del mundo, la Clave y el Consejo, Raziel posaba su mirada en mi.

El Ángel comenzó a hablar, su voz no contenía palabras pero era totalmente comprensible. Era como escuchar un llanto, un grito, como música, todo al mismo tiempo en una magnifica melodía. Su respiración me quemaba como el fuego de una caldera hirviendo, olía a especias nunca antes conocidas. La fuerza de ésta parecía un vendaval, me hizo tambalearme en mi posición. Clavé los talones de mis botas en la arena, mientras que mi cabeza yacía inclinada hacía atrás por la fuerza que emanaba de aquel ser.

 _-Han pasado unos mil años desde la última vez que fui convocado a este lugar –dijo Raziel–. Jonathan Cazador de Sombras me llamó entonces, y me pidió que mezclara mi sangre con la sangre de los mortales en una Copa y creara así una raza de guerreros que librara a la Tierra de la clase demoniaca. Hice todo lo que él pidió y le dije que no lo haría más. ¿Por qué me convocas ahora, Nephilim?_

No pude contener en mi voz el anhelo y la ansiedad que sentía, por fin mis planes se llevarían a cabo.

-Mil años han transcurrido, oh Glorioso, pero la clase demoniaca aún está aquí.

Le dije al ángel, ¿Acaso se desentendía de nosotros ahora? No, eso no puede ser.

 _-¿Qué es eso para mí? Mil años para un ángel pasan entre un parpadeo y el siguiente._

-Los Nephilim que creasteis fueron una gran raza de hombres _–_ Expliqué, aunque estaba seguro, ya lo sabía. _–_ Durante muchos años lucharon valientemente para liberar a este plano de la infección demoniaca. Pero ellos han fracasado debido a la debilidad y la corrupción en sus filas. Yo pienso devolverlos a su antiguo esplendor... –Aseguré solemne, pues no había nadie mejor que yo para esa tarea. Era el mejor cazador de mi raza.

 _-¿Esplendor?_ –El Ángel sonó ligeramente curioso, como si la palabra fuera extraña para él–. _El esplendor le pertenece sólo a Dios._

Eso me hizo desestabilizarme, pues no estábamos yendo en la dirección correcta, aun así no titubeé en mi discurso:

-La Clave tal como la creó el primer Nephilim ya no existe. Ellos se han aliado con Submundos, los no humanos contaminados por demonios que infestan el mundo como pulgas sobre el cadáver de una rata. Es mi intención limpiar este mundo, destruir a todo Submundo junto con todo demonio...

¿Es que éste Ángel no entendía? Los Submundos son la escoria de nuestro planeta, junto con los demonios.

- _Los demonios no poseen alma. Pero, en cuanto a las criaturas de las que hablas, los Hijos de la Luna, de la Noche, de Lilith y del Reino de las Hadas, todos tienen alma. Parece que tu criterio para decidir qué constituye y qué no un ser humano es más estricto que el nuestro. –_ Su tono cambió por uno más hosco _–. ¿Piensas desafiar a los Cielos como aquel otro Lucero de la Mañana cuyo nombre tú llevas_?

Nunca lo admitiría delante de Raziel, pero admiraba a Lucifer, él fue un visionario en estas cuestiones. Rápidamente le contesté al Ángel:

-No desafiar a los Cielos, no, Señor Raziel. Aliarme con los Cielos...

-¿ _En una guerra que tú has creado? Nosotros somos el Cielo, Cazador de Sombras. No luchamos en vuestras batallas mundanas._

Eso me hirió, él Ángel no entendía mi visión. Yo no había creado esta guerra. La guerra la creó la Clave cuando decidió aliarse con los submundos. Yo sólo intento limpiar este planeta.  
Pero él Ángel aceptó el ser convocado para venir aquí… no creo que este tan equivocado en sus pensamientos entonces. Con mucho cuidado de mantener mis sentimientos a raya, le dije a Raziel:

-Señor Raziel. Sin duda no habríais permitido tal cosa como un ritual por el que podéis ser convocado si no queréis ser convocado. Nosotros, los Nephilim, somos sus hijos. Necesitamos de su orientación.

- _¿Orientación_? –El tono del ángel me estaba molestando. Sonó con un deje de diversión –. _No parece que sea por eso precisamente que me hayas traído aquí. Más bien buscas tu propio renombre._

Bien, eso me enfureció. Aunque es cierto, no permitiría a nadie que me tratase así, ni siquiera al ángel Raziel.

-¿Renombre? –Escuché mi voz ronca–. Yo lo he entregado todo por esta causa. A mi esposa. A mis hijos. No he escatimado a mis hijos. _–_ Eso era completamente cierto, giré mi vista hacia donde estaba Jace, mi pequeño. Pero rápidamente volví la vista al Ángel que estaba delante de mí _–_ He entregado todo lo que tengo por esto... Todo.

El ángel se limitó a mirarme con aquellos inhumanos ojos, mientras sus alas ondeaban levemente. Sentí mi alma ser explorada, eso me estremeció. Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad volvió a hablar:

 _-El Señor le pidió a Abraham que sacrificara a su hijo sobre un altar muy parecido a este, para ver a quién amaba más Abraham, a Isaac o a Dios. Pero a ti nadie te ha pedido que sacrifiques a tu hijo, Valentine._

Todo el pesar de la muerte de Jonathan cayó sobre mis hombros, miré a mis pies donde estaba el altar que había preparado. Todo estaba manchado de la sangre de mi Jace, mi hijo. El niño que me había hecho volver a sentir amor por algo luego de que Jocelyn me dejara. No pude elevar mi vista al Ángel que me estaba mirando.

- _Cuando Jonathan Cazador de Sombras me convocó_ –dijo el Ángel–, _le presté mi ayuda porque podía ver que su sueño de un mundo libre de demonios era verdadero. Él imaginó un Cielo sobre la Tierra. Pero tú sólo sueñas con tu propia gloria, y no amas al Cielo. Mi hermano Ithuriel puede atestiguar eso._

Eso me hizo sentir aún más miserable. Ithuriel, aquel ángel torturado por mi y mi egoísmo. Agache más si hubiera sido posible mi vista. Todo por lo que había luchado se hizo pedazos delante de mis ojos, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? Él continuó hablando:

 _-¿Pensaste que no lo sabría?_ –El Ángel sonrió.– _El amo del círculo que has dibujado puede obligarme a acometer una acción. Pero tú no eres ese amo._

Eso me desestabilizó, sacándome de mis lamentos, no entendía lo que me decía, ¿Qué yo no era ese amo?

-Mi señor Raziel..., no hay nadie más... Dije casi sin voz

 _-Sí que lo hay_ –Me contradijo el Ángel _–. Está tu hija._

Me di vuelta instantáneamente hacía Clarissa, ella yacía medio inconsciente en la arena, con las muñecas y los brazos atrapados en la runa que había dibujado en ella. Ella me miró de modo desafiante. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, era Jocelyn, el mismo carácter de la mujer que es su madre estaba en ella. Y la miré, como nunca antes la había mirado, ella era mi hija, mi sangre. Era el fruto del inmenso amor que no supe demostrarle a mi Jocelyn. Y… me miraba con reproche, rencor, desconfianza, todo mezclado. Me sentí nauseabundo, había traicionado hasta lo más preciado para un Nephilim, mi propia sangre, mi familia.

-Clarissa – Dije, sin poder decir otra cosa más que el nombre de la persona que era mi hija.

Ella alargó la mano y con un dedo escribió a sus pies sobre la arena. No dibujó runas. Ella dibujó palabras: las palabras que yo le había dicho la primera vez que vi lo que podía hacer, cuando dibujó la runa que destruyó el buque.

 **MENE MENE TEKEL UPHARSIN**

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pues esas palabras pertenecían a las santas escrituras: "Hizo recuento Dios de tu reino y le ha puesto fin. Pesado has sido en la balanza y fuiste hallado falto".

El Ángel volvió a hablar.

- _El Dios de los cielos te ha pesado en la balanza y has sido encontrado falloNephilim . Pero infinitos son su amor y misericordia que te ha dado otra oportunidad, Valentine Morgenstern. Desde ahora no caminaras entre los vivos, pero tampoco entre los muertos. Serás uno de los Hijos de la noche, un Submundo. Vivirás eternamente para que entiendas el verdadero significado del alma de las personas_. – Él Ángel me miró compasivamente– _Nephilim, hijo mio, espero sepas aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad. Pues el Cielo no te concederá una tercera._

Sin más el Ángel me lanzó una llama de fuego que quemó mi interior, me traspasó de pies a cabeza. Sentí el lamento de generaciones y generaciones de almas, el llanto de madres que perdieron a sus hijos, hijos que perdieron a sus padres, el lamento del mundo lo sentí en mi cuerpo. Esta agonía me pareció eterna, pero no duró más que unos instantes, hasta que la oscuridad me abrumó y caí inconsciente.

 **POV Clary**

Valentine estaba retorciéndose en el suelo, mientras el ángel lo miraba con compasión. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Él se convertiría en un hijo de la noche, un vampiro. Él, quien aborrecía a toda criatura que no fuera un Nephilim se convertiría en un submundo.

Mi padre cayó inconsciente, todas sus marcas fueron removidas, parecían quemaduras desfiguradas. Sentí pena por él.

Y a pesar de todo lo que hizo, Valentine es mi padre, no podría dejarlo así. Hice lo posible para levantarme pero la runa que él mismo me había hecho me lo impidió. Me sorprendió el hecho de que el Ángel volviera a emitir palabra:

- _Esa fue la justicia del Cielo. Él debe aprender a amar como aquél nos amó. Nephilim, te pido que avises a mis hijos que nadie puede juzgarlo más que Dios, quien ya lo ha hecho. Quien se atreva a tocar al Hijo de la Noche pasará por encima de las órdenes del Cielo. Decisión que será debidamente castigada. Os aseguro que tu padre ha cambiado su corazón, pues luego de que el fuego Celestial lo tocó, todo rastro de maldad fue borrado de su ser._

Subí la mirada hacia el Ángel que se cernía sobre mi, como una torre de blancas llamas, tapando el cielo. Sus manos estaban vacías; la Copa y la Espada Mortal yacían a la orilla del lago.

- _Puedes obligarme a realizar una acción, Clarissa Morgenstern. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

Abrí la boca. Pero no salió ningún sonido de mi.

 _-Ah, sí_ –dijo el Ángel, y había suavidad y dulzura en su voz–. _La runa_.

Los muchos ojos de sus alas parpadearon. Sentí que algo pasó rozándome. Era suave, más suave que la seda o cualquier otro tejido, más suave que un susurro o el roce de una pluma. Era como había imaginado que se sentirían las nubes si éstas tuvieran textura. Un ligero perfume vino junto con el roce..., un agradable perfume, dulce y embriagador.

El dolor desapareció de mis muñecas. Ya sin estar atadas, las manos cayeron sobre mis costados. El ardor en la parte posterior de mi cuello se había ido también, junto con la pesadez de mis piernas. Me puse de rodillas con dificultad. Más que ninguna otra cosa, quería ir arrastrándome por la arena ensangrentada hacia el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de Jace, echarme a su lado y rodearlo con los brazos, incluso aunque él ya se hubiera ido. Pero la voz del Ángel me apremió; haciéndome permanecer donde estaba, alcé la vista hacia su brillante luz dorada:

- _La batalla en la Llanura de Brocelind ha terminado. El dominio de Morgenstern sobre los demonios ha desaparecido junto con su maldad. Ya muchos han huido; el resto pronto serán destruidos. Hay Nephilims viniendo hacia las orillas de este lago en este mismo momento. Si tienes una petición, Cazadora de Sombras, dila ahora. –El Ángel hizo una pausa– . Y recuerda que no soy un genio. Elige tu deseo sabiamente._

Vacilé solo por un instante. Pero éste se hizo eterno. Podía pedir cualquier cosa… Un final para el dolor, o el hambre en el mundo, una cura para la enfermedad, o la paz mundial. Aunque, pensé, tal vez esas cosas no estaban en el poder de los ángeles el concederlas, o habían sido concedidas y mal usadas. Quizás se suponía que las personas debían alcanzar estas cosas por sí mismas.

De todas formas, no importaba. Nada de eso tendría sentido si Jace no estuviera. Ningún deseo sería verdadero si él no está allí.

Una sola elección sería correcta para mi corazón.

Alzé los ojos hasta los del Ángel con decisión y dije:

-Jace –dijo ella.

La expresión del Ángel no se inmutó. ¿Es que pensará él que era un deseo idiota y egoísta? ó ¿Muy banal para concedérmelo? Recé con todas mis fuerzas para que no fuese así.

-Cierra los ojos, Clarissa Morgenstern –dijo el Ángel.

Cerré los ojos. Pues no le decías que no a un ángel, no importa lo que tuvieras en mente. Con mi corazón palpitando fuertemente en mis oídos, me sentí flotando en la oscuridad de detrás de mis párpados, tratando decididamente de no pensar en Jace.

Pero su rostro apareció bajo mis párpados, tan decidido como siempre. El rostro de la persona que más amaba en el mundo…

–Clary– Escuché _su_ voz llamándome y abrí los ojos…

 **.:::::::::::::.**

 **Valentine POV**

Sentía mi cuerpo entumecido, todas mis extremidades me dolían. Gritaría si no sintiera mi garganta seca e imposibilitada a soltar sonido. Abrí lentamente los ojos, y mi vista se enfocó en el techo, podía ver cada detalle de éste a pesar de estar oscuro. Miré toda la longitud de la habitación, hasta encontrarme con unos barrotes, estaba en la cárcel de Alacante pensé inmediatamente.

Todas mis memorias acudieron a mi mente, Jonathan, Jace, Clarissa, el ángel Raziel. Abrí mis ojos enormemente y miré mis manos, estas tenían una palidez nunca antes vista, " _Como la de un muerto_ " Pensé.

No, no, no. No puede ser. Yo no podía estar convertido en un… ¿O si?

Recordé las palabras de Raziel mientras buscaba mis runas en los brazos:

- _El Dios de los cielos te ha pesado en la balanza y has sido encontrado fallo. Pero infinitos son su amor y misericordia que te ha dado otra oportunidad, Valentine Morgenstern. Desde ahora no caminaras entre los vivos, pero tampoco entre los muertos. Serás uno de los Hijos de la noche, un Submundo. Vivirás eternamente para que entiendas el verdadero significado del alma de las personas_. _Nephilim, hijo mio, espero sepas aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad. Pues el Cielo no te concederá una tercera._

Miré las marcas de mis runas desfiguradas por el fuego y lloré como no lo había hecho en años. Lloré por mi vida, mis acciones, mis hijos, mi Jocelyn. Todos los asesinatos que había cometido y que solo ahora comprendía con total magnitud.

Toda esa culpa recayó como un yunque sobre mí, y por primera vez en mi vida me lamenté de mis actos. Desee poder haber sido el padre que mis hijos necesitaron, el esposo atento que Jocelyn quería. El parabatai que Lucian mereció. Desee poder haber sido el hombre que creí que era.

Todo lo que alguna vez fue importante para mi, como el renombre, la gloria, los halagos, hoy me parecían falacias, comparado a todo lo que tuve alguna vez y lo perdí por mi egoísmo y maldad.

Luego de un par de horas percibí el palpitar de un corazón y los pasos de alguien caminando hacía la celda donde me encontraba.

Una figura esbelta de una muchacha pelirroja apareció ante mi, era Clarissa, mi pequeña.

– No deberías estar aquí, no merezco que lo estés. La miré y su mirada me devolvió lastima y compasión.

-Lo sé– Me respondió – Pero eres mi padre a pesar de todo. Raziel, me ha dicho lo que ha pasado. El fuego celestial ha limpiado tu maldad.

Mi boca se abrió en una "o"

-Ahora lo entiendo… – Solo logré decir.

Clarissa me miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Jocelyn, y dijo: – Todo ha terminado, en unos días cuando comprueben que has cambiado, vendrás conmigo a Brooklyn.

No pude más que acercarme hasta donde estaba y arrodillarme delante de la persona que era mi hija:

-Mi niña– Dije, lágrimas caían de mi rostro– No merezco tu compasión, Clarissa. Agaché mi rostro al suelo– Perdóname. Perdóname por lo que te hice a ti y a tu madre, por separarte de Jace. Perdón Clarissa. Intenté que todo el sentimiento de pena embargara mis palabras, para ser sincero por primera vez en mi vida con mi hija.

Sentí sus dedos rozar mi cabello, levanté un poco la vista y ella yacía agachada enfrente de mi celda con sus brazos dentro de la misma. Secó una de mis lágrimas con su pulgar y yo me apoyé en su mano mientras no podía parar de sollozar.

-Shh, Valentine todo lo arreglaremos. – Definitivamente, esta niña era un ángel, no entendía como un ser tan puro pudiera haber salido de mi _.  
" O si, con mis experimentos",_ pensé amargamente. Lloré aún más fuerte por la pena que corría por mi alma.

Tomé entre mis manos su pequeña mano y le prometí a ella y a mí mismo:

-Así es pequeña, todo lo arreglaremos.

:::::::.::.::.:::::::

 **¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes son de Cassandra Claire, solo la trama es mia.**

 **Cambiando un Corazón.**

 _"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos"._

 **Valentine POV**

Miré hacia afuera de mi celda donde la ventila que daba a la calle dibujaba la forma de los barrotes sobre el suelo. Suspiré con pesadez, la luz del sol estaba allí, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Nunca más podría recibirme a la mañana, jamás vería un amanecer otra vez. Dicen que valoramos lo que tenemos una vez que lo perdemos, y así es. No sabía cuánto amaba la luz del sol hasta que ya no pude caminar bajo ella. Aunque no puedo quejarme… esto me lo gané con mi propio mérito. Al igual que el estar en esta celda…

Llevaba tres días aquí. Ayer había sido el juicio frente a la sociedad de Cazadores de Sombres, porque, como es de esperarse, todo hombre o mujer Nephilim se encontró aquí pidiendo mi cabeza, escuche solicitudes de que me dejasen "Secarme al sol", mientras que tirarme agua bendita también estaba entre otra de sus opciones, y había otras tantas que prefería olvidar. Aunque me creía merecedor de todas y cada una de ellas no me gustaban como sonaban.

En mi juicio, Clarissa ha sido una parte clave. Ya que si yo, por ser Submundo no podía someterme al escrutinio de la Espada Mortal, ella si podía, y había sido sometida a ello. Para asegurarse de que, el traidor, no estuviera usando a su única hija mujer para sus medios.

No podía negar que me asqueaba que pensaran eso de mi, pero más me asqueaba el hecho de que si el fuego celestial no hubiera traspasado mi ser, lo hubiera hecho sin remordimientos.

La Clave, asustada por las palabras de Raziel que les transmitió Clarissa, no me ejecutó ni planeaba hacerlo, como hubiesen muchos querido, pero sí me prohibió la entrada a Idris. Como también los miembros del consejo Submundo, entre ellos, los de mi raza acordaron no darme cobijo en ninguna de sus manadas o aquelarres. En fin, era un exiliado del mundo de las sombras.

Mi familia, Jocelyn, Clarissa y en menor medida Jace, intentaron incesantemente que aunque sea los Hijos de la Noche me dieran asilo, pero como dije, no lo consiguieron.

Quizás estar un poco alejado de esta vida me ayudaría a reordenar mis ideas, pues luego de todo me encontraba totalmente confundido y arrepentido.

Jonathan, mi hijo, no apareció, pero yo sabía que no había muerto. Él era un hueso duro de roer. Lo único que espero es que no se acerque a sus hermanos, y mucho menos a su madre. Aunque tenía una clara idea de que eso no pasaría, lo conocía.

Mi relación con Clarissa era distante, pues tenía claro que ella debería de odiarme. Y yo no tenía la suficiente entereza como para acercarme a ella luego de haberle hecho tanto daño.

Jace, por su parte había intentado golpearme cuando bajó a los calabozos, pero otros cazadores se lo impidieron. Pues no sabían cómo reaccionaría yo a aquel intercambio. Luego de eso se calmó y logramos charlar un rato, aproveché para pedirle disculpas por todo. Él un poco reacio, me perdonó. No esperaba menos de Jace, por sus venas corre la sangre de Ithuriel. Aunque, me advirtió que si le hacía daño a Clarissa no dudaría en matarme. Estaba agradecido de que mi hija contara con alguien como Jace.

El círculo, quedó totalmente disuelto. Yo me encargué personalmente de eso al dar dato por dato de los Cazadores infiltrados. Más de una sorpresa se llevó la Clave al enterarse de los nombres, muchas familias honorables fueron repudiadas y deshonradas.

Suspiré y tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos. Sentía un ardor increíble en mi garganta, esto era nuevo para mí. Pero como me imaginé, era la sed de sangre. Esta mañana luego de que le haya explicado lo que sentía a Jocelyn y Clarissa, los cazadores asignados a la cárcel trajeron una especie de cuenco repleto de sangre fría. Solo el olerlo alivió mi ardor. Me lo bebí de un trago pero no pude evitar las arcadas al terminar de beber. Me sentía repugnante, un parásito que necesitaba de la sangre de otros para vivir.

Oí un sonido al final del corredor, era el de unas botas caminando. Levanté la cabeza de su lugar entre mis manos y dirigí mi vista hacia el frente. Unos segundos después apareció ante mí un muchacho de pelo blanco y ojos negros, era Jonathan. Mi hijo. Él me miró con desagrado y empezó a hablar:

– Padre, mírate. Jamás pensé verte tan… ¿Patético? ¿Destruido? – Soltó una carcajada burlona. – Me das vergüenza, ¿Qué pensarán de ti aquellos con los cuales hemos pactado por años?

-¿Qué haces aquí Jonathan? ¿Qué hiciste con los Cazadores que cuidan los calabozos? – Pregunté desesperado. Podrían bajar en cualquier momento y matarlo.

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora no te puedes imaginar que hice con ellos? – La burla brillaba en sus perlas negras. Meneó la cabeza negativamente y dijo: – Me decepcionas Valentine, creí más de ti. Pero no, eres solo un pobre hombre, bueno… "hombre" – Enfatizó los dedos en el aire– ¿Chupasangre? ¿Colmillitos? ¿Parásito? –Bufó. – Eres lo que más odias, un insulso Submundo, un vampiro. ¿Qué tan bajo se puede caer?

–Jonathan, Basta. – Intenté hablar con la firmeza que no poseía. – Niño tonto, es que ¿todavía no entiendes? No era nadie antes y no lo soy ahora, toda mi vida estuvo vacía. La muerte de mi padre a mano de los lobos solo me cegó, no ví más allá de mi odio y rencor. – Lo miré tratando de influirle un poco del dolor que sentía, para que entendiera mi punto. – Y lamento, lamento mucho decirte que tu eres igual o aun peor que yo. Y eso es total y completamente mi culpa hijo. No supe criarte, sólo mentiras te decía. Y tú eras un niño, no tenías la culpa de mi odio infundamentado hacia los Submundos. Todo lo que hice contigo estuvo mal, desde tu concepción. No debí, nunca debí haber experimentado contigo, mi propio hijo, mi propia sangre. – Miles de imágenes de ese periodo vinieron a mi mente agobiándome, Lilith y su sangre, Jocelyn y sus lágrimas mientras bebía, las miles de mentiras que tuve que decirle para que accediera a tomar esos brebajes. Un amargo sollozo se escapó de mis labios– Mi Jocelyn, mi amor.

–¡No la nombres A esa… esa…!–Su voz fue cortada por mi grito.

–¡No te atrevas a llamar de cualquier modo a tu madre Jonathan Christopher! – Eso no lo podía permitir. – Ella es una persona inocente a todo esto, si quieres culpar a alguien– Me señalé. – Aquí me tienes. Pero nada tiene que ver Jocelyn en esto.

– Esa mujer no es mi madre. Ella me despreció apenas nacer, una y otra vez aseguró que yo era un monstruo el cual ella misma debía aniquilar. – Me sorprendió el veneno que tenía en su voz al hablar de Jocelyn. – Ni siquiera tu, Valentine, eres mi padre. Mi padre murió aquel día en la batalla de Brocelind, él jamás sería un submundo, un maldito vampiro como tú. – Con eso se giró por donde vino pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar mi voz.

–Quizás tengas razón, el hombre que conocías como padre murió en aquella batalla. Pero, Jocelyn jamás intentó matarte, esas fueron mentiras mías. Y te prohíbo que le hagas daño, a ella y a Clarissa, tu hermana. Es más, te quiero lejos de ellas. Desaparece de sus vidas y de la de Jace. – Levanté mi dedo índice y lo señale– Hablo enserio Jonathan, si tocas a alguno de ellos me olvidaré de que eres mi hijo.

Una risa escapó de él y me desdeñó con un movimiento de mano. – ¿Enserio? ¿Y quieres agregar a esa lista a Graymark?

– Jonathan– Amenazé– Lucian es mi parabatai, cuidado con lo que haces.

Hizo un sonido entre risa y bufido, y dijo: – Pues tarde te has acordado. –Se puso serio y continuó– Jocelyn y Graymark están primeros en mi lista. En cuanto al niño ángel y Clary tengo algo especial preparado para ellos…- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, pues no dudaba de que así fuese. El siguió caminando por el pasillo, alejándose como si nada.

Salí del trance en el que me encontraba y corrí hacia las rejas de mi calabozo gritando: – ¡JONATHAN! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLES ALGO!, tomé en mis manos los barrotes y sentí un fuego que me quemaba, tarde comprendí que estaban grabados en ellos símbolos sagrados. Escuche sus carcajadas mientras se seguía alejando.

Maldije bajito y solté rápido los barrotes.

 _ **::::::::::::::….:::::::::::::**_

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

–Jocelyn, Clary debe saber defenderse. Ella es una cazadora de sombras. –Me encontraba en la cocina de la casa de Lucian, en Brooklyn. Frente a una Jocelyn nada tranquila, había descubierto que cuando se trataba de Clary, ella no escatimaba en enojos. Demostrándome lo importante que es nuestra hija para ella. – No puedes negar eso. – Suavicé un poco mi voz– Entiende, es por su seguridad.

Ella giró los ojos, cuan adolescente y me miró fijamente diciendo: – Me parece mentira que justamente tú, estés velando por su seguridad.

Eso me hizo bufar: –Jocelyn, se razonable. Estamos hablando de nuestra hija, es importante para mi.

Frase equivocada, exasperada alzó sus brazos al aire y exclamó: –¿Es importante para ti? ¿Enserio Valentine? ¿Ahora yo soy la madre irracional y malvada?

–Déjame decirte que yo no he sabido de su existencia hasta que ella cumplió diecisiete años, y no fuiste tú quien me lo menciono…– Había logrado enojarme, ¿Qué pretendía?

–Jocelyn, Valentine. Creo que ambos están muy enojados pero no lograrán nada así. – Lucian, como siempre era la voz de la razón. Nos miró a ambos tratando de apaciguar las aguas, para luego mirar a Jocelyn y decir: – Ve a recostarte, mañana podrán seguir hablando.

Sin más Jocelyn asintió y se fue a su habitación. Yo miraba por donde se iba hasta que Lucian habló:

–Deberías de entenderla un poco más Valentine, ella y Clary han sido la una para la otra desde hace años. Jocelyn lo que más quiere es alejarla del dolor del mundo de las sombras.

–Lo sé Lucian, lo sé. – Froté mi mano por mi cara en señal de frustración, sabía que debía hablar con él. Pero tenía miedo, miedo al rechazo que sabría obtendría de su parte. – Er, escucha, ¿Podríamos hablar?

Me miró y asintió para luego decir: – Sígueme.

Salimos de la estrecha cocina para un pasillo que no había visto antes, pasamos por algunas puertas hasta llegar al final de este donde nos recibió una escalera. Subimos por esta hasta el techo de la casa de Lucian. Me sorprendió el hecho de que poseía una terraza, no estaba al tanto. Lucian siguó caminando hasta casi donde termina la vivienda. El viento corría fuerte a estas horas de la noche.

Él comenzó a hablar sin mirarme:

– ¿De qué me querías hablar Valentine?

Tragué saliva y conté mentalmente hasta tres, quería calmarme antes de empezar a hablar: –De todo, de lo que te hice Lucian. Como me porté contigo, eramos Parabatai y te traicioné, eso es imperdonable. – Yo miraba al suelo, pero en un momento tuve que levantar la vista al hombre lobo que me miraba frente a frente. – Quiero pedirte disculpas, no debí, no… Perdóname Lucian. Esto es una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer en mi vida– Lucian levantó una ceja escéptico. – No me malinterpretes, matar a alguien, torturarlo no es difícil– Su cara se arrugó en desagrado– ¡Oh! Bueno, no, no quise decir eso. Ya sabes… ¡Rayos! – Suspiré frustrado, esto no estaba planeado así. Froté mi cara con frustración e intente proseguir: – Empecemos de nuevo. Yo.. Yo lo siento, por todo. Lucian, eras mi hermano, mi parabatai. Perdón…– Sentía un nudo en mi garganta, y estaba seguro que esta vez nada tenía que ver con el hambre voraz que presentaba. Lo miré suplicando su perdón. – Sé que no lo merezco, es más, estás en todo tu derecho si decides no perdonarme.

Las palabras salían sin tapujos de mi boca, era un idiota. ¿Como podía estar suplicando su perdón si no lo merecía?

– Valentine, calma, respira. – Tomó mi hombro y me infundió confianza con su mirada– Sé que estás arrepentido y acepto tus disculpas. Estás perdonado. – Me sonrió para luego borrar toda sonrisa de su rostro. – Aunque, debo advertirte, Clary y Jocelyn son mi familia ahora. Les haces algo, por más pequeño que sea y no dudaré en matarte Valentine.

Asentí orgulloso del hombre en que se había convertido mi Parabatai, ellas no pudieron estar en mejores manos.

– Lo entiendo y te aseguró que no será necesario. – Por varios minutos ambos permanecimos callados hasta que la duda tiñó mi rostro y no pude detener mi lengua a preguntar: – Tú… ustedes... ¿Jocelyn y tu están saliendo? – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso, este era mi amigo, mi Lucian, mi parabatai. Sentía que teníamos diecisiete otra vez. Una carcajada escapó de mis labios. – Sigues enamorado de ella como cuando estábamos en la academia amigo mio.

– Err, Valentine. – Gruño arrancándome una carcajada aún mayor. – Ella no sabe nada de mis sentimientos. No está preparada para eso, y yo… la amo demasiado como para obligarla a algo que no quiera.

Eso me dolió, yo no me había cansado de obligarla a cosas, incluso la había anulado como persona haciéndome centro de nuestra relación. Me sentía miserable. En ese momento una verdad innegable llegó a mi, yo no amaba a Jocelyn, estaba obsesionado con ella, pues era lo más puro que tenía mi vida. Y como no podía haber sido de otra forma, logré corromperlo con mi odio y rencor. Lucian debió haber notado mi cambio de humor porque siguió hablando: – Escucha, sé que es… que fue tu esposa… No debería haber dicho nada de lo que dije…–

– No, no es eso Lucian. – Negué con la mano– Es que… yo nunca amé a Jocelyn, sólo estaba obsesionado con ella. Ella necesitaba a alguien que lo diera todo por ella, que la amara sin medida. Yo… no podía amar a nadie, ni siquiera a mi mismo. – Lo miré y hablé con firmeza– Sé que eres un gran hombre, Lucian. Nadie podrá hacerla más feliz que tú. – Mi mirada demostró la emoción que sentía por dentro– Estaría más que feliz de que seas tú quien cuide de Jocelyn. Amala amigo, amala como yo no pude hacerlo.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas llorar, pero mi condición no me lo permitía.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo. No sabía cuánto había extrañado a mi Parabatai hasta este momento. La sombra de una runa echa hacía ya varios años ardió en mi antebrazo. Y un viejo juramento ya casi olvidado corría por mi mente…

 _No me ruegues que te deje, o que regrese cuando te estoy siguiendo.  
Porque a donde tu vayas, yo iré, y donde tu vivas yo viviré.  
Tu gente será mi gente, y tu Dios será mi Dios.  
Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré enterrado;  
El Ángel me haga esto y mucho más si nada más que la muerte nos separa a ti y a mí._ _._

Una parte de mi muy importante me fue devuelta en ese abrazo y con ella, la esperanza a un mañana mejor. Un mañana en el que todo sea distinto y pueda estar en paz conmigo mismo y con mi nueva raza. Quizás después de todo no era tan malo ser un Submundo, quizás y hasta me gustase… No lo sé, debía averiguarlo… Mucho me quedaba por aprender, pero sabía que estaba bien encaminado.  
Lo único que tenía claro en mi vida era que tenía personas que me ayudarían a saberlo, personas por las cuales entregaría mi vida sin dudarlo, personas que harían mi "vida" o, mejor dicho, mi "no-vida" más llevadera…

Pero no era tonto, no todo era color de rosas, sabía la amenaza que Jonathan representaba para todos nosotros. Sabía que él sería la causa de más de una lucha, pero tenía claro en que bando lucharía y con quienes estaban mis lealtades.

Y por ahora, eso era suficiente para mi. Lo demás vendrá después…

 **FIN.**

 **Aquí la continuación y episodio final. Espero les guste.**

 **Abrazo enorme, Cachestown.**


End file.
